princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Satoshi Horio
Background Satoshi Horio (堀尾聡史, Horio Satoshi) has two years of tennis experience under his belt and consistently brags about his knowledge of tennis to his first-year peers. He often explains or tries to explain to his first year friends key words, rules, and techniques. For a guy with such a big mouth, Horio does not have the goods to back up his words and needed Ryoma Echizen's assistance in several tight situations. Horio has an older cousin named Junpei, who has "two years of biking experience" and helps Kintarō Tōyama from Shitenhōji to reach Tokyo. Appearance Horio is short, has brown hair, and always wears the same green and yellow shirt. He also has a unibrow. Personality horio sandwich.jpg|Horio eating during his break. horio watching.jpg|Horio watching a match with his friends. everyone scared.jpg|Everyone's reaction when it looked like Momo was going to hit Echizen. Horio is shown to be a cocky, loud individual. He, like the majority of the First Years, has a relatively average tennis skill for his age, but he does have more knowledge than most of his peers, due to having prior 2 years of tennis experience. His knowledge of tennis shows when he is able to explain the fundamentals of the Split Step and Twist Serve (but is unable to explain the Split Step to its fullest due to knowing its purpose but not its mechanic) to his fellow first years Kato and Mizuno. Horio’s known to emphasize his two years of tennis experience, as that is his biggest advantage when it comes to tennis, although it is a rather small one compared to the rest of the cast. Horio’s loud mouth has gotten him into various troubles before, such as during the Tokyo Prefectuals where Horio had to masquerade as Ryoma. Despite being fearful at having his disguise revealed, he was shown to gain overconfidence and brag too hard about being a Regular (when he was simply masquerading as one) to the point that it irritated bystanders and had him get challenged by one of the rival schools. He has a slightly inflated ego, where he states that he could potentially be Ryoma’s rival despite the huge difference in skill. Horio’s heart, however, is still in the right place, as he shows admiration for all of his upperclassmen and cheers for them with all his heart during the tournaments. He is always polite to all of the Regulars, even Momoshiro despite Momo’s insistence at being called “Momo-chan.” Despite being at different schools, in the anime, he helped Dan Taichi, a student from a different school learn the Twist Serve and Drive B, two high-level techniques that Horio himself cannot perform. He shows genuine gratefulness towards Ryoma when he helps Horio out (despite Horio getting himself stuck in sticky situations himself) and when his cousin Junpei begged Ryoma to play a match with Kintaro, Horio begged Ryoma as well despite not knowing why, showing his faith and belief in Junpei’s request. Despite Horio’s arrogant views of his tennis skills, he despises foul and dishonest play, like his fellow teammates. Overall, Horio is a comic relief character (and serves as early and late exposition) and has been shown to be a good friend and a genuine person under his large mouth. History Horio's seen at all the Seigaku official matches and practices and occasionally commenting on them or cheering. He's also present at the U-17 training camp along with Dan Taichi and Urayama Shiita. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Horio plays with his right-hand. Since first years (with the exception of Ryoma) cannot have official matches, Horio's tennis style is still unknown. However, it is made very obvious from the beginning that he is still a beginner even if he has an extra two years of tennis experience than his fellow first years. He does, to his credit, have some fundamental ideas of the basics of tennis, such as the Twist Serve and Split Step, and in the anime, is shown to have had a hand in helping Dan master the Twist Serve and Drive B, although to what extent that help was is unknown. In the PairPuri fanbook Volume 4, he states that he aims to become an acrobatic player like upperclassmen Kikumaru Eiji. Personal Information Trivia *In the New Prince of Tennis OVA 7 (Prince of Secrets), Horio is shown to be a data collector much like Inui Sadaharu. It appears that he has a lot of dirty secrets about the other U-17 Camp members and it is through his databook that Ryoma learns of the immient return of the 1st stringers. *His cousin has "two years experience of biking" while he has "two years experience of tennis." References Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Seigaku Tennis Club Member Category:1st Year Middle School Category:Middle Schooler Category:U-17 Camp Category:Right-Handed Category:Tokyo Players Category:Kanto Players Category:September Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Libra